The present invention relates to a coupling device. In particular, the invention relates to a two-piece, O-ring coupling design which can be used to seal an ostomy pouch to a body side flange.
Ostomy couplings are used to connect body side flanges, which are typically adhesively attached to the body of a wearer, to matching couplings which are typically attached to disposable bags.
It is quite important that the seal between the body side member and the bag side member be secure, and to the extent possible, be free of leakage of gases or fluids.